


Perfect Ace-actly As You Are

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Bokuro Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Bokuto Koutarou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Bokuto wants to share everything with Kuroo. He loves him and trusts him but sometimes the words are just hard to get out.





	Perfect Ace-actly As You Are

Sometimes Bokuto worried that he was being selfish. The feeling always crept up on him when he was down, when he wasn’t at his best and he had no defenses against it. But occasionally it would just sneak in during class or volleyball practise. Currently they were at training camp and after dinner everyone was sitting around, joking and talking about their love lives. Nobody knew that he and Kuroo were dating, well a few people knew but it wasn’t common knowledge. So when the focus had turned on him he’d taken the taunts in a good natured fashion, waving them off with a laugh and telling them to mind their own business. But still. There was the guilt creeping in and clouding his focus. 

Making excuses he’d hurried out, wringing his hands in frustration. So here he was. Sitting outside, shivering slightly in the cold and cursing himself for not thinking to grab a sweater. The days were warm but the nights always brought a biting chill with them. Stupid. He just couldn’t seem to get anything right. Tugging on the strands of hair that had fallen into his face, he felt a wave of calm wash over him right before a hand settled over his own. 

“You’re going to end up bald if you keep that up,” Kuroo teased gently, settling down beside him, leaving a few centimeters of space so they aren't actually touching. He was always good about that, giving Bokuto breathing room when he needed it. Except that he didn’t need it right now. Sliding over to close the distance between them, Kuroo automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tucking him in close. 

“Will you still love me if I’m bald?” Bokuto asked , tone not coming out quite as light as he wanted it to. 

“Hmm luckily you have an alright personality too. I guess I’ll still love you. What about if I went bald?” 

“I’d leave you in a heartbeat. I’m sure Daishou will still have all his hair” The answer just came out without a second thought. The indignant squawk that his boyfriend emitted had him going into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Fingers dug into his ribs and he toppled sideways, Kuroo bearing down on top of him until tears were streaming down his place. “Stop stop I’m sorry!” Wheezing for breath, he took a few seconds to gain his composure as Kuroo let up on the attack. 

“Better remember this next time you’re think about running off with Daishou!” Sitting up he took in Kuroo, the picture of ease, leaning back against his hands, face tilted to the sky, eyes closed. 

“IthinkI’mace,” the words tumbled over each other in a desperate bid to escape him, the pressure from having kept them inside for so long too much to bear. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. What he didn’t expect was for Kuroo to laugh. 

“I know you’re the ace, you have been for the last two years you dolt.” Resisting the urge to either smack himself for just blurting it out or smacking his boyfriend for being as stupid as he was, he took a pause to gather his courage a second time. 

“I think I’m ace, like asexual,” he explained, forcing himself to say the words clearly. That seemed to get his attention as he straightened up, facing him full on. He found himself wishing he would go back to looking at the sky. 

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asked quietly, encouraging him to go on. 

“Yeah I’ve been thinking it for awhile I just didn’t know how to say it?” Biting his lip he found that now that he’d started he couldn’t stop. “And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. It wasn’t fair to you and I haven’t been ready for more you know? I don’t even know if I’ll ever want it and then those guys were all going on about it. And sometimes I think I might but most of the time I don’t and it’s not fair to you-” His rambling was cut short but Kuroo surging forward to catch his face between his two hands. Which. His hands were freaking huge and how had he never properly appreciated that before? 

“Hey I need you to listen to me okay?” The fierceness in the words snapped his attention back to the man in front of him.  “This is enough.” 

“But-” 

“No. No buts. This is enough Kou. I love  _ you _ . Whether you ever want sex or not. I don’t feel like I’m missing out on anything.” Slowly leaning in Kuroo dropped a kiss on his forehead, down to his nose and then just the lightest of touches against his lips. It wasn’t till a thumb ran over his cheek that he realized his eyes were misting over. Trust Kuroo to know the exact right thing to say. There was still a knot of anxiety in his stomach but it was like a shoelace knot, compared to the ship sized knot it was before. He hadn’t realized how exhausting it had been to carry this around with him until it was gone.“What if it were me? Would you be disappointed?” 

“Of course not!” Just the thought of it was so absurd he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

“Exactly. That’s how I feel too.” Drained from the energy that whole thing had taken, he dislodged the fingers still cradling his face so he could bury himself against Kuroo’s side, soaking up the warmth that radiated off him. Wrapped tightly in his arms Bokuto could think of no place he’d rather be. 

“I love you too you know,” Bokuto whispered. 

“I love you more,” Kuroo whispered back. “I wasn’t even going to leave you when you go bald.” 

“What do you mean  _ when _ ? I’m not going bald!” 

Bickering back and forth, Bokuto couldn’t stop from smiling. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. There wasn’t any hurry for him to figure things out. He was under no pressure. And no matter what he ended up wanting or not wanting it didn’t matter. Secure in the knowledge that he had Kuroo. No matter what, he’d be right there beside him every step of the way. They’d figure it out. Together. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to people and I love getting prompts. So come talk to me:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
